


Coffee

by Red_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Coffee, Funny, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: The reason of why Will loves coffee





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so please be patient with me. Thanks.

"I didn't know that you liked coffee, William."

William T. Spears literally jumped, startled by the voice of Ronald Knox bursting into his office as he was completely focused on his work and accidentally dropping his coffee all over the paperwork he was reading.

“Great, Knox. Thanks for ruining half an hour of work".

“I said hello but you were too busy in those papers to even pay attention". Ronald shrugged, waving a hand. “You said you wanted to see me and here I am!"

“Punctual as always, I see". William grunted, getting up to clean the remnants of the coffee, tossing the stained papers in the bin. “You chose the worst moments to change your regular habits, that's for sure".

“A bit cranky, heh? A difficult night? I suppose that's why you're drinking coffee instead of tea. Don't tell me that Sutcliff senpai paid you a visit".

William raised one of his eyebrows and sighed. The supervisor wasn't content with the look the other Shinigami was giving him.

“I didn't have a difficult night and thankfully, Sutcliff didn't went any near my house. I simply happen to like coffee and that's it".

“Oh"... the face of the boy dropped in embarrassement, smiling again after a few seconds. “Well, I'm here now. What do you need?"

“We have a few souls to collect in twenty minutes. Exactly the time that it will take us to be there".

“Aww man! No rest".

“Just follow me". The taller reaper ordered, starting to walk without even look back and make sure that the other was following him. “We don't have time to waste".

The blonde reaper shrugged and decided to follow the supervisor, resting both hands behind his head.

“Hopefully we will find a pretty lady in our way and..."

But then, Ronald stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the cup of coffee in William's desk.

What was so special about coffee? He knew that Grell Sutcliff also prefered coffee over tea and every time he asked, the redhead reaper mentioned that was quite more strong.

He tried to give it a go, but ended coughing most of it. Black as their suits, was indeed quite strong for his personal taste.

Just a bit of sugar. Almost noticeable.

“It will be a long day anyways. If Sutcliff senpai says that it will keep me focused..."

It wasn't too much since William drank and spilled most of it, but the blonde reaper shrugged and drank the rest off the coffee on the cup.

Ronald Knox's eyes were as big as plates.

_Sutcliff's coffee._

While walking, William fixed his glasses, the corners of his mouth twitching.

He wanted to smile, something totally new for him. The memory of a certain frustrated redhead, messing with his hair and mumbling complaints in the dispatch kitchen, suddenly assaulted his head.

_“I just wanted to prepare a delicious tea for Will, but he never likes anything I do!" The Shinigami sighed deeply, sadly staring at his hot cup of coffee, carefully holding it and blowing softly. “Men. Who understand them anyways?"_

All he wanted was a decent cup of tea and ended drinking a whole cup of coffee, once the redhead gloomily left, curious about why Grell liked that disgusting black liquid.

He finally found one thing Grell was really good at.

And after that day, he made sure of calling Grell into his office, once the redhead made his special coffee, to keep him entertained and steal a bit of it. God knows what would happen if Grell found out that he liked the way he made his coffee.


End file.
